


If Dreams are True

by swashbuckling_pen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, kind of a soulmate fic but not really, romantic Kalex run along now if it aint your thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swashbuckling_pen/pseuds/swashbuckling_pen
Summary: Life isn't a fairytale.The kiss of true love doesn't cure life's maladies.And Alex never believed in such foolishness.Until she did.





	1. Damn the Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Tee Hee. Here is me getting distracted again with another Kalex fic when I'm not yet done with the other. But here I go anyway. The supposed one-shot that became three. All in good time my loves.

 

“How long has she been out?” Director Henshaw strode into DEO’s intensive care bay, parting the crowd that has gathered around Kara’s sun bed. “And how many times do I have to tell you Agent Danvers, no civilians in this facility.”

 

“Well, I work here now,” Winn said, avoiding Henshaw’s glare. “Right?” He whispered to Alex.

 

“Mr Olsen, it’s best for you to be at CatCo. I’m sure Kara’s superior would need to know his reporter hasn’t gone AWOL. Mon-El, you don’t have clearance in this area. And Ms Lane, the desert base needs its director back. A special DEO med team are on their way. We’ve got this covered.” Henshaw crossed his arms, his tone final. Even if he wasn’t in his real form, he seemed to stand a foot taller than anyone else.

 

“But J’onn,” Alex implored, her hands shook a little as she gestured to Kara. A bright red, spiky creature had its tentacles tightly wrapped around Supergirl’s torso, slowly draining her life away. “She’s been out for two hours. We are running out of time. We need all of them here. They are our _only_ chance.”

 

Hank’s brows lifted in surprise.

 

Lucy stepped forward and placed a folder stamped CONFIDENTIAL into J’onn’s hands. “My father has an extensive file of all potential elements that could disable Kryptonians. We are looking at a mutation of the Black Mercy. It is informally termed as the Red Mercy.”

 

“But instead of feeding on Kara by luring her into an ideal world…” Winn said.

 

“Kara is being imprisoned by her ideal romantic fantasy,” Lucy continued, her expression grave. “Though we have a theory on how to remove this parasite, there has been no documented case of its success.”

 

“I _told_ you, we have a ton of those in Daxam,” Mon-El piped in, an easy smile curving his lips. “It’s no theory. The cure is real and we could’ve done it _hours ago_ instead of _arguing_.”

 

“You think this is a joke?” James poked a finger at the Daxamite’s chest, encroaching on his personal space. “If your ‘cure’ causes more harm than good, we will lose Kara.”

 

“I was just trying to help!” Mon-El said, looking about ready to hit James in the face.

 

“You just want to take advantage of the situation. Take advantage of her,” James said, leveraging on his towering height to look down on Mon-El.

 

“Well you don’t need to act like you are her chosen. Obviously she didn’t, or she woulda putta ring on it.” Mon-El grinned widely, pleased to see the scowl spreading across James’ face.

 

“Enough!” Alex’s voice cut through the room. The ferocity of it made Winn jump, almost dropping the tablet he was holding. “None of us except Mon-El has first-hand experience with this thing. Let’s do what he said.”

 

“And do _what_ exactly Agent Danvers?” Hank asked, barely concealing his exasperation.

 

“We just have to kiss her,” Mon-El said as if that was the most obvious thing in the universe. “She’s dreaming right now. Of someone. If the real person she is dreaming about kissed her, the fake version will disappear and Kara will wake up.”

 

Winn snapped his fingers. “Just like that?”

 

“Exactly,” Mon-El beamed at Winn, glad to finally find a face who didn’t want to kill him. “Just like…” Mon-El tried to mimic the snapping action but failed miserably. “What human expression is this? How did you do that?”

 

Alex ignored the ensuing babble of noise. Hank and Lucy were in deep discussion about General Lane’s database of weapons against Kryptonians. James was on the phone, delegating things to his new assistant at CatCo. Winn was trying to teach Mon-El the finger snap.

 

As Alex looked from one face to another, her shoulders sank lower and lower. What if the person who could wake up Kara wasn’t in this room at all? What if he doesn’t even live in _this_ Earth? She heard Kara chatter enthusiastically about Barry, but she wasn’t sure how the hell she could get in touch with him. And of course! Lena Luthor! Kara couldn’t stop gushing about the CEO after she saved aliens from Project Medusa, turning in the venomous Lillian Luthor to the cops herself.

 

But Kara fan-girls about a lot of people. Even the lady president. Could it be? Alex has her super secret calling card stashed somewhere. Alex made a move towards the door.

 

A large hand settled on Alex’s shoulder, stilling her movements.

 

“Don’t worry, Alex,” Hank said, voice lowered so only she could hear. “I think the person who could save Kara is in this room right now.”

 

Alex sought the confidence in Hank’s eyes, hoping to find some for herself. Hoping that although the Martian could not read the minds of Kryptonians, he had some insight into the inner workings of Kara’s heart.


	2. The Wistful Wrist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a flashback chapter.  
> Kara is about 18 and Alex 19.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

The stars sure looked bright tonight. The tiny pinpricks of light pulsed, illuminating the inky black sky. It cast a certain glow on Kara’s face, tracing the soft slopes of her cheeks, cradling the curve of her chin. Moonlight caught at the ends of long lashes.

 

They were on a rooftop garden on the tallest building in Midvale. Alex pulled some serious strings to gain access to the restricted area. But seeing those blue eyes dance with starlight, Alex knew it was worth it.

 

“Alex look!” Kara tugged the brunette’s sleeve as they laid down on a picnic blanket, sprawled on the grass. “It’s Canis Major!”

 

“Impressive,” Alex smirked. “There was a time you called Canis Major and Canis Minor as Old Doggy and Lil Pupper. And look at you now, all with the proper terms. Grown up and ready to go to college.”

 

“I know, right? It only seemed like yesterday when I couldn’t go inside my seventh grade class without you holding my hand.” Kara’s lips lifted into the tiniest of grins she reserved only for Alex.

 

Yes, the brunette remembered. The terror that froze Kara’s small frame. The bone crushing grip on her hand. She remembered how, every day, she would gently remind Kara again and again that she’s with her. That they are in this together and she wouldn’t leave her side. And as the weeks went on the grip on her hand became less and less painful. And Kara finally could go to class by herself.

 

Across the picnic blanket, Kara inched a hand forward at the empty space between them. Without hesitation, Alex’s hand met hers halfway. Fingers slipping into empty spaces. Thumbs lightly stroking, navigating each other’s skin. Reacquainting. Knowing.

 

The Kyrptonian blissfully shut her eyes and sighed. Inhaling the scent of fresh cut grass, the night breeze on their skin, and the scent of coffee and pages of old books that lingered around Alex.

 

An easy silence stretched and yawned, curling around them like an old familiar cat.

 

“Oh, uhm, I almost forgot.” Alex said in a way that made Kara think that whatever it was, Alex certainly didn’t forget.

 

The brunette slipped her hand away from Kara’s, not noticing the momentary pout on the younger girl’s face. She sat up and rummaged through her backpack.

 

“Here.” Alex shoved a box covered in brown paper to Kara’s hands.

 

“What? Oh, Alex you shouldn’t have,” Kara fluttered her eyelashes. Even though she could easily peer inside, Kara liked opening and being surprised by presents too much.

 

“Just open it, you dork.” Alex said with an amused grin.

 

With a squeal, Kara tore through the wrapper and opened the box and…

 

“Oh.” The blonde turned over the silver object in her hand. She was holding what looked like a foldable mechanical arm with a bulb at the end. “It’s a lamp.”

 

“You don’t need to hide your enthusiasm you know.” Alex chuckled, took the gift from the blonde and turned the dial on its base. A soft red light suffused them. “You can adjust the intensity of the light if you want it to fill a whole room or just your desk.”

 

“Oh Rao.” Kara gasped, finally appreciating what Alex gave her.

 

“Exactly. It is an emitter that replicates Rao’s light. I asked Clark if he had anything like this, he gave me his old broken one. I had it fixed and modified.”

 

“Thanks, Alex.” Kara said as she took the lamp and switched it off. “But… why would I need this in college?”

 

Suddenly Alex couldn’t look at Kara in the eye. A red flush blossomed across Alex’s cheeks.

 

“Well…” Alex began, finding her footing in what could be a slippery slope. “You see, you will have a roommate. And she might faint if she wakes up to see you floating while you were asleep. Or worse, find a wrecked room when you have one of those nightmares.”

 

“Hey, that was only one time.”

 

“And…college is usually the time when we all explore, meet all kinds of people,” Alex fidgeted where she sat, pointedly looking away from Kara. “You might find yourself in a serious relationship, and maybe one day you might want to take things…further.”

 

Kara’s cheeks were bright red as the meaning of what her sister was saying finally dawned on her.

 

“You think I’m going to have…sex?” Kara whispered the last word as if Eliza or Alura were lurking about, ready to pass judgement on her.

 

“Well you don’t _have_ to have sex. If you don’t want to. I mean…but just in case you do.” Alex bit her lip and raked her fingers across her hair.

 

“But Alex, I don’t even like _kissing_ all that much.”

 

“What?” Alex blinked, not sure if she was hearing Kara right. “But you couldn’t stop gushing about kissing Scott?”

 

“No…I couldn’t stop gushing about _prom_ ,” Kara clarified, hands gesturing animatedly, hoping Alex would understand. “It was my _first_ kiss. My _first_ prom. It was a big human ritual that I finally got to experience. A rite of passage that signifies a human is in the precipice of adulthood.”

 

Alex’s jaw went slack, staring at Kara as if suddenly realizing her sister was an alien. Well, she is. But that was beside the point.  
  
The blonde ducked her head and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “That’s why I broke up with Scott. He’s a sweet guy. But Alex…I just wanted to hang out and he wanted to kiss more and more and I didn’t.”

 

Kara dropped her hands on her lap as if it weighed heavy. “I can’t feel the shot of a bullet. Or the cut of a knife. What more a brush on the lips?”

 

“This is why the red lamp could help, Kara.” Alex said, a look of worry scrunching her brows. What if Kara only felt forced to kiss someone just to keep a relationship?

 

Kara sighed. “I don’t know, Alex. Maybe it will, maybe it won’t. Kissing isn’t all that bad, but humans are too obsessed with it.”

 

“That and sex,” Alex nodded. She looked up at Kara suddenly, her eyes sparked with curiosity. “But how do Kryptonians do intimacy? I know you mentioned babies are made in a government lab. But do the spouses have any… physical relations at all?”

 

“Well…” Kara said as she weighed how much she should say. Alura said that this detail should be only shared with your chosen mate. To reveal this information was to divulge a deep vulnerability. She even doubted if Clark knew. It was something only discussed when a Kryptonian reaches ten years and parents gave what humans would call ‘the birds and the bees’ talk.

 

“Hey,” Alex’s soft voice tugged Kara back to the present. “It’s okay, you don’t have to tell me. It’s something private. I understand.”

 

And then Alex gave her _that_ look. Amber brown eyes alight with complete affection. Lips curved into a tender smile she rarely shows anyone else. Kara loved how Alex looked at her. Not terrified or in awe, like Eliza still involuntarily does when lasers shoot out from her eyes. Not in judgement, like when she told Scott she really didn’t like to make out.

 

Though they have gotten close over the years, Alex never asked for anything more than Kara could give. And maybe because of that, she of all people deserved to know.

 

“The most sensitive part of a Kryptonian…” Kara placed her hands on her knees and leaned forward, closer to Alex. “The part we touch to express our deep affection to someone…is our wrists.”

“But…” Alex took a moment to look back at all the touches they shared. “When we hold hands, sometimes I…Oh gosh. I’m so sorry, Kara.”

Alex shrank back in her corner of the picnic blanket. How many times must have Kara felt violated and was just too embarrassed to say anything?

“Hey, Alex. It’s okay. You didn’t know.” Kara slipped her hand back into Alex’s palms. “But y’know. Uhm. Whenever you do it…I kind of…like it.” Kara averted her eyes and mumbled the last words so faintly, Alex almost didn’t hear it.

“So… this is why you wear a lot of cardigans and long sleeves. And here I thought you just like the librarian look,” Alex said, mindful not to brush her fingers against Kara’s wrist. Willfully ignoring what Kara said about liking her touch.

“Yeah,” Kara said, relief evident in her eyes. She wouldn’t know what to say if Alex probed further. “That, and like you said, no one rocks argyle like I do.”

“Yeah, you absolutely do,” Alex said as she laid back down on the blanket, gently tugging Kara’s hand and she immediately fell with Alex, head snuck underneath Alex’s chin. Arms wrapped around each other with familiar ease.

Alex ran the pads of her fingers on Kara’s nape, reveling in its softness. Their breaths evened out and slipped into the same cadence.

“Alex,” Kara whispered.

“Mmm..” Alex said with half-closed eyes.

“Have you…” Kara hesitated. “Uhmm… have you fallen in love before?”

“You know I don’t believe in that love crap.” Alex grumbled and closed her eyes. Tomorrow was a long drive back to the university, and she was dropping off Kara first to her new school. She needed all the rest she can rarely get.

“But you said college is where you meet people,” Kara trudged on. She knew it will be awhile before she can talk to Alex face to face again. “And you’ve been in Stanford for a year now. And you are smart, beautiful. I’m sure people are falling for you left, right, and center.

“You think too highly of me,” Alex said, cracking open her eyes to look at Kara. “Besides, I’m happy being by myself. I get to drive out and spend time with my favorite person if I wanted to.”

The light squeeze on Kara’s bicep let her know who exactly that person was. And although she couldn’t stop the quickening of her breath at Alex’s words, she needed to make sure of one thing.

“Alex, you have always dropped everything for me. I’m an adult now, you don’t have to worry about me anymore.” Kara said, propping herself up on an elbow so she could look down on Alex. “It’s time you do something for _you_. Focus on _you_ for a change.”

“Well sorry to inform you Kara Zor-El, but what I am doing right now is _for_ me.” Alex sat up and laced her fingers back into Kara’s. “Yes, once I considered you as a chore I just had to do to please Mom. But…after knowing you and being around you I realized…”

She gently cradled Kara’s cheek in her palm. “You are good for me, Kara. I just…feel better when we’re together.”

If Alex could only hear Kara’s heart now, she would know that it was racing fast. Kara’s lips trembled and she grasped her brain for any English words but when emotions flooded her so suddenly, she could only think of a string of Kryptonian words that her mother and father reserved for each other.

So instead, Kara gently clasped her fingers around Alex’s hand, bringing her wrist to Kara’s lips.

Hopefully Alex would have decoded her message.


	3. Shut Up and Kiss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the title says.  
> Kissing ensues.

 

(Present Day)

 

“Okay, everyone man your posts. This is strictly a rescue operation. If I sense any disrespect, any monkey business, I will personally shut you in a ship with a one way ticket to the Phantom Zone.” Alex’s jaw clenched as she regarded each face inside the intensive care bay, her steely glare rested a second too long on Mon-El. Her rag tag team stood in attention, grim faced and ready to follow Alex into the battlefield.

Satisfied, Alex looked at the list she made a few minutes ago. “Director Lucy Lane.”

Lucy gave a reflexive salute, quickly hiding her surprise as being the first person called.

“Kara once said that you’re gorgeous, smelled great and she’d date you.” Alex’s somber tone drained the flattery out of the statement. It pulled down James’ raised eyebrows. “It’s a slim chance, but let’s take it.”

“Understood.” The director nodded once, spritzed a breath freshener into her mouth, and marched towards were Kara lay. The brunette gazed a few moments at the blonde, remembering the sunny girl who had a smile for everyone, who gave her a listening ear and a hot latte even during the time when they were both in love with the same person.

 _Of all the people who deserved to be happy, its you, Kara._ Lucy thought as she brushed a chaste kiss on Kara’s lips. When she stood up, Lucy thought something stirred.

Everyone leaned forward, hopeful.

Alex narrowed her eyes when she saw one tentacle loosen its grip from Kara. It rose like a snake in a trance. Silently it slithered towards –

“Lucy! Get Back!”

But the warning came a second too late as the Red Mercy’s tentacle looped around Lucy’s waist and whipped her towards the other end of the room.

“I’m fine.” Lucy groaned, visibly winded. Her hair fell from its neat bun. She waved off James and Winn who rushed to her side.

The tentacle retracted and curled possessively against Kara once again.

“Was that supposed to happen?” Alex queried with an arched brow. Noting how Mon-El’s jaw slackened.

“Well it seems the Red Mercy is more aggressive in Earth than in Daxam. Must be your lack of proper liquor and entertainment.” Mon-El said with a shrug.

Alex gritted her teeth. She was a step away from baring her fangs and claws at the Daxamite. Lucy’s touch on her shoulder made her pause mid-stride.

“Who’s next on the list?” Lucy asked. Despite the disheveled hair, Lucy’s business-like tone made Alex stand on alert. She mustn’t get distracted from their mission.

She turned to the tall man who was now holding Kara’s hand. “James.”

James nodded, as if already knowing that he was next. He gently brushed Kara’s hair back from her face and cooed softly. “Please come back to us, Kara. You inspire me so much. You inspire all of us to be better heroes.”

He leaned slowly, inched his face closer.

 _This is it_. Alex thought.

Closer.

_You better wake her up James._

Their lips were a breath apart.

_Wake her up._

Finally, James was kissing Kara. His hand cupped her cheek, tilting her lips upward.

Not two seconds have passed when tentacles whizzed towards James, coiling tight around each of his arms.

“Abort! Abort!” Lucy commanded.

James was bodily yanked away from Kara. His face barely registering what was happening as he was slammed to the floor.

“Ow!” James grimaced at the impact. The side of his head throbbed where it hit the concrete.

Again, the tentacles shrank back, and almost sleepily slipped around Kara.

“James, are you okay?” Winn helped his friend up.

“Peachy.” James said, breathless. A large bump was already forming on his temple. He gladly accepted an ice pack from Lucy.

“Winn, what’s the status of Cat Grant and Lena Luthor?” Alex placed her hands on her hips, trying to take command of a situation that was spiraling downhill, fast.

“Cat Grant’s new number is still unsearchable. And Lena Luthor’s secretary thought I was a prank caller.” Winn said, furiously tapping on the keys on his tablet. “But I know a way of contacting Barry Allen – if I know which Earth frequency he is in.”

Alex raked her fingers through her hair. “There has to be someone else we can call to wake her up.”

“I’m going in.” Mon-El said, turning to Alex. “I get that you are protective of Kara. But so am I.”

“Dude, just…no.” Winn said, already eyeing James who was boring holes into the Daxamite’s head.

“For some reason, Kara believed in me. I don’t know why. But I have to try.” Mon-El addressed only Alex. Knowing full well how Kara thought of only Alex when she was in near-death situations. It was her opinion that mattered. If Alex could trust him, then the others would follow.

Alex ran all the options in her head. And came out blank.

She nodded once.

In a burst of speed, Mon-El was beside Kara in a second. Without preamble, he grabbed Kara’s still hand and wrapped his lips around her thumb. Then he sucked.

“What are you doing?” James demanded.

But the action flipped a light switch in a darkened chamber of Alex’s brain.

Seconds passed.

Lucy crossed her arms. “Nothing is happening. You can stop now.”

Mon-El lifted his lips from Kara’s thumb. His face expectant.

Suddenly, the tentacles around Kara seemed to seethe and rage. It shook violently, rattling Kara against the sun bed.

“What’s happening?” Winn grabbed fistfuls of hair in panic.

“Her vitals are dropping,” Lucy said. The machines around them beeped at the same time.

Alex was momentarily frozen as Kara’s face became ashen.

J’onn was inside the room in an instant.

“Alex.” His booming voice cut through her internal panic. “Alex, you need to help her. Now!”

Reflexively responding to the command, Alex rushed towards Kara.

“Out of the way.” She pushed Mon-El to the side. She fought back tears from blurring her sight.

“I got you, Kara.” Alex shut her eyes as she gently pressed a kiss to Kara’s wrist.

The Red Mercy stopped shaking.

And all was silent and still.

When Alex opened her eyes, she wasn’t in the intensive care bay anymore.

She was…in a completely different place.

“About time you showed up.”

A familiar voice said behind her.


	4. In My Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a snippet of Kara's dream. It will be talked about more...once they get to talking that is.

 

Alex turned to the voice and saw…a mirror? Standing before her was her reflection. Same black leather jacket that tapered to her waist. Same slim fit jeans. Her just trimmed bob cut. And same anxious expression. But as Alex lifted a hand to her face, her reflection merely rested her hands on her hips and _smirked_.

“This? This is the person you are secretly in love with? I thought she was smart.” The reflection said in a distinctly Alex voice.

The reflection was addressing someone on the couch behind her.

“Who are you talking to?” Kara asked the Alex clone. The fuzzy beige blanket they used for sister-night fell from her lap as she stood suddenly. Kara was wearing a grey cardigan that hugged the curves of her shoulders, hair swept up in a bun with errant wisps that framed her puzzled face.

“Alex?” Blue orbs pierced hazel ones. The intensity of it made Alex think that she was being thoroughly x-rayed, searching for any anomaly, any discrepancy from the real Alex.

“Kara, it’s really me. You are inside the Red Mercy’s illusion and it’s draining you. We need to leave, now.” Alex stepped forward and reached for Kara’s hands. But the Kryptonian stepped out of her grasp.

“But…” Kara trailed as she turned to the Alex clone. “Who…I thought that we…”

“She’s right, Kara. I’m the Red Mercy.” The Alex clone smiled brightly, showing teeth made of red, spiky tentacles. “And unlike my cousin, the Black Mercy, I like to keep my hosts happy.”

“You’re a parasite.” Alex itched for her gun that wasn’t there.

“Well, not all of us have the privilege of being self-sustaining lifeforms.” The Red Mercy draped a companionable arm around Alex. The brunette visibly stiffened. “Do me a favor and make Kara happy. I don’t like to stay on when my host has her true love, standing right in front of her.”

“Oh Rao.” Kara mumbled, her cheeks were splotched red as she hurriedly hid them in her hands. She staggered to the couch and curled in upon herself.

“I’ll give you two a minute. And don’t worry, I’m not killing Kara. Just feed me some glucose will you? Or else I’ll latch on that juicy thumb sucker next.” The Red Mercy retracted her arm, and slunk away out of sight.

Alex craned her neck to see where the Red Mercy disappeared to. Not trusting that the threat is over, just because the parasite showed signs of friendliness.

 A tiny sob from the couch yanked her attention away.

“Kara?” Alex carefully settled on the couch beside the blonde, who was hugging her knees tight, shoulders quivering. “Shhh…it’s okay. I’m right here.”

Alex glanced around and took a good look at where ‘here’ was exactly. They seem to be in some sort of a living room, except there were no walls. There was a TV, a few DVDs and boxes of pot stickers littering the floor. The floor seemed to be made out of grass. And when Alex looked up, she saw the sky. Brushed dusky rose and tinged with gold. Exactly like the Krypton sunset painting Kara made when they were teenagers. She ran her fingers on the velvety soft material of the couch, and realized it was made of Kara’s favorite sweet.

“A marshmallow couch?” Alex chuckled, imagining how the blonde would just nibble the arm rest whenever she got hungry.

“You weren’t supposed to know.” Kara’s voice was hoarse as she finally looked up, her chin trembled. The tracks of her tears glistened on her cheeks. “I knew it was a dream. So I dared to dream the impossible. And you weren’t…no one was supposed to find out.”

The turbulence in those blue eyes swept off Alex. Knocking her away from the ground. Dismantling her carefully controlled balance. A balance she has perfected over the years.

Kara was the little sister. She was her protector.

Kara was the bounce of a step, the ruffling of a breeze, the carefree laugh. She was the firm ground, rooted in secrets, the responsible one.

Kara was light. And she, the darkness that keeps the light from faltering.

Because when Kara’s light flickers, the whole world grows dim.

No. She can’t step inside Kara’s light.

“Kara…” Alex gently laid a hand on the other girl’s shoulder. “We can talk about this when we get back. I don’t trust the Red Mercy. We need to leave, now.”

Kara brushed the sleeves of her cardigan across her face. “I know what’s going to happen. We won’t talk about this again. Just the same way we never talked about how I kissed your wrist that night, before college.”

 “You knew what it meant, but you just…” The blonde shrugged and heaved a sigh.

Alex took hold of Kara’s hands, lacing their fingers together. She brought their faces close, as much as she dared to. “It will be different. I promise, we will talk about this. Not right now when all of your friends are worried that you are dying.”

“We’re at the DEO, huh?” Kara’s eyes softened, mirroring the way Alex was looking at her. Was Alex even aware that she looks at her as if she is everything? As if the world could crumble and fall but they will still be okay, because they had each other?

“Yeah. James, Winn, Mon-El…even Lucy left her post to help you.” Alex touched the wisps of blonde hair that framed Kara’s chin. Her fingers were a few millimeters away from Kara’s lips.

She felt warm breath caress her mouth.

“Then let’s not keep them waiting,” Kara whispered as she ran her hand through Alex’s dark locks, and brought their lips together.

When they parted, Alex was on Kara’s lap, with Kara sitting up, arms draped over Alex’s neck.

They opened their eyes and blinked at the harsh lights of the DEO intensive care bay. They grinned, almost shyly at each other. Their lips still glistened from the kiss. Kara was about to close her eyes and steal another when a loud cough interrupted them.

“Well, that was…wow.” Winn covered his discomfort with a cough.

James looked like he was hit by a comet. Or bludgeoned by a giant in a tutu. Or clobbered by anything unexpected from his shaken reality.

Mon-El quickly picked up his jaw, which he thought he dropped to the floor.

Lucy and J’onn were the only ones smiling at them.

“Well done Agent Danvers.” Lucy said. “Mission accomplished. We have contained the Red Mercy and it won’t be bothering us ever again.”

“Good to have you back, Supergirl.” J’onn’s eyes were relieved and happy. He nodded to them both as he exited the room.

When everyone has filed out of the room, Alex scrambled away from Kara.

“I’ll ask Dr Grey to examine you, before giving you an all clear.” Alex stood, she briskly removed the ECG and other wires that were attached to Kara. “Then afterwards, you can go home and get some rest.”

Kara’s shoulders sank as she took in the grim line of Alex’s lips. The rigidness of Alex’s back. And the swift and detached way she was going about recording the latest readings from the machines and lab equipment.

Briefly, she wished they stayed within the Red Mercy dream just a little bit longer.

“Hey,” Alex said softly. She closed her eyes and took a breath, before coming near Kara. “I’m not going anywhere. I’ll swing by your place tonight. We’ll have pizza, pot stickers, and we’ll figure this thing out together. Okay?”

Kara knew something has shifted in Alex. No one has ever kissed their sister and have everything back to super normal the next day. She just didn’t know if it was a good shift. Or a turn for the worse. Maybe she doesn’t want to know so soon.

Kara could only nod in silence.


	5. How Deep is Your Denial?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are some truths you can't run away from.

After her vitals were checked, Kara was given a list of things and events that she had to mark as “Real” or “Not Real”. (Ugh, this wasn’t the Hunger Games. But she did answer that Quidditch was real, knowing Alex will get a kick out of that). Turns out she shouldn’t have bothered. Alex wasn’t even there to look at her results. And all that Kara earned was another battery of tests from a very unimpressed, stony-faced Dr Grey.

By the time Kara snuck her head in Alex’s lab, the DEO control center, and Alex’s rarely used private office, the agent was nowhere to be seen. When she cornered a frazzled-looking Winn about the whereabouts of her sister, all she got was a very high-pitched “I don’t know where she is, I swear!”

Kara replied with a well-placed, tickle bomb on Winn’s left side. The IT guy squirmed and squeaked. “Okay! Okay! You Danvers don’t play fair. She told me to make sure you went home to rest, and that she’ll meet you there. Tonight.”

“But that’s hours and hours away.” Kara crossed her arms and squinted her eyes, x-raying every door, wall and cubicle for any sign of the brunette.

“You know…” Winn trailed as he focused back on his computer screen. “If Alex doesn’t want to be found, she’ll be off radar. You know how she gets all...determined.”

“But why is she determined not to see me?”

Winn wondered momentarily if it was a rhetorical question. But Kara’s thoroughly scrunched up, perplexed puppy face convinced him otherwise.

“Well, I don’t know Kara. Maybe it’s because of…” Winn folded his hands into beaks, making the twin beaks enthusiastically peck each other. He punctuated the action with smooching sounds and waggling brows.

“You suck, Winn.” Kara ‘lightly’ shoved the swivel chair Winn was sitting on, sending the IT guy spinning fast.

With a huff and a swirl of her cape, Kara strode to the door.

“Well, I wasn’t the one who did the sucking!” A dizzy Winn called after her.

 

* * *

 

 

So that afternoon, Maya, the Noonan’s waitress, found an unusually surly Kara stabbing a sticky bun with a fork.

“Whoa, whoa. What did that sticky bun ever do to you?” Maya asked as she refilled the blonde’s tea cup with chamomile. “If it has gone cold, I can reheat it.”

“Sorry, Maya.” Kara immediately dropped the fork and looked sheepishly at the curly haired woman. “Didn’t mean to insult your sticky buns. They are great, as usual.”

“But something’s not usual with you, hmm?” Maya glanced near the cash register, and gave a sigh of relief when she saw that her boss was still out on a cigarette break. Seeing that there were no other customers, she slipped into the booth across Kara.

Maya sighed happily as her feet finally took a break from standing.

“You want to talk about it?” Maya asked genially, peering into Kara’s eyes. “Been awhile since I saw you this cloudy.”

“Oh no, it’s not…” Kara shrugged, an image of Alex’s shocked expression when she saw who was inside her Red Mercy fantasy swam into her mind’s eye. Alex probably only agreed to talk about it so they could escape the Mercy’s thrall. Alex was always like that, doing whatever it takes to keep her safe. Even it means doing things she didn’t want to. Like kissing Kara.

“Hey, there’s no need to cry.” Maya said softly.

Kara was surprised by the moisture that gathered at the corners of her eyes. She quickly wiped them and waved off the concern she saw brewing in Maya’s eyes. “Well…it’s like what you always say, Maya. It’s nothing a sticky bun couldn’t fix.”

Kara’s smile was overly bright, and if not a little stiff.

Thankfully, Maya immediately knows when a customer was up for chatting or not. “Okay, just this once. I’ll get you the special custard bun. On the house.”

“Oh, no. That’s not necessary-”

But Maya was already off to the counter, happily humming away.

Just then, the Noonan’s boss strode inside and was staring Maya down.

“Mr Tahn! I was about to take my break - ”

There was a glint of steel in the man’s hand.

A soft click was Kara’s only warning.

 

 

* * *

 

 

On the fifth basement of the DEO was the Executive Armory. A small warehouse of dense concrete, reinforced by a special alloy of lead and titanium. Soundproof and fireproof, the armory held advanced weaponry that required a level eight clearance or higher.

Alex Danvers placed her hand on the scanner, activating a panel which slid silently to the center wall. An array of platinum silver, matte black and stone grey glimmered against the custom velvet that cushioned each piece in her arsenal.

A small smile graced her lips,

Some women collect jewels. Alex curates weapons.

She took out an electromagnetic pulse rifle and proceeded to methodologically disassemble its parts. She got out her cleaning kit and began thoroughly wiping every part with a special formulated oil and a dry microfiber cloth. Her movements were slow yet deliberate, as if cleaning guns was Alex’s form of meditation.

“I didn’t know you had a personal collection.”

So absorbed Alex was in her ritual that she didn’t hear the approach of the petite major.

“Director Lane,” Alex gave a curt nod before resuming her task.

“Does Kara know about your armory?” Lucy Lane’s sharp eyes took in every detail of the displayed weapons. Some were oddly shaped and made of materials that she guessed were alien.

Alex sighed, knowing that when a Lane was in pursuit, she won’t be deterred.

The agent reluctantly relinquished her hold on the rifle, gently setting it on the table.

“No, Kara doesn’t know. There are some things I’d like to keep to myself.” Alex arched her brow pointedly at Lucy. Her hands and her mind itched to be busy again.

“Alex, can we speak candidly?” Lucy relaxed her shoulders and hoped the agent would be at ease. “J’onn is working on it right now, but it is safe to conclude that the Red Mercy was sent by someone. Either to disable Supergirl or to find out her weakness. In a sense, to find out who is the Lois to her Clark.”

Alex furrowed her brows, trying to grasp where Lucy was going with this.

“How many people know that Kara is in love with you?”

The question was posed so bluntly, Alex’s first instinct was to deflect and counter. Kara wasn’t really in love with her. That’s what she told herself all those years. Kara hasn’t met a lot of people she connected with because of secret alien identity. She could never be truly be herself with most people. Of course she would feel closer to Alex. It doesn’t mean Kara was in love with her. Right?

But after the Red Mercy’s clear acceptance of her kiss, she doubts she can convince anyone otherwise.

The agent took a breath and schooled her features into a calm mask. This was Lucy. She was only trying to help.

“Only the people inside the intensive care bay earlier.” Alex crossed her arms and attempted to dig further. “I don’t know if my parents knew. They always assumed Kara’s attachment to me was just an extension of our familial bond. I think J’onn knew before we all did, though.”

Lucy nodded, and lowered her eyes as if contemplating her next question.

“And you? How long have you’ve been in love with Kara?”

“I don’t see the relevance of the question.” Alex was glad that she was taller than the major, it made it easier to look less vulnerable.

“We are trying to calculate the probability of our lead agent acting recklessly when it comes to Supergirl’s safety.” Lucy maintained her relaxed stance, moving away from the opposite side to stand beside Alex.

“Look,” Lucy said more gently as she laid a careful hand on Alex’s shoulder. “I know it’s complicated, because the two of you chose to be sisters when you were younger. And now things are changing…”

“Nothing has changed.” Alex’s back was rigid, her voice level. “I will always be her big sister. We can’t be anything else.”

“Alex, I know every sibling relationship is different. But if I use my definition of sister as context, I don’t think the two of you will ever be just sisters.”

Lucy settled herself on one of the bar stools at the table. She motioned for Alex to sit beside her.

“What do you mean?” Though her posture was a bit more at ease as she sat beside the director, Alex’s eyes remain guarded.

Lucy laid her hands on the table, gathering her thoughts. Her eyes were far away, as if recalling a foggy memory. “Five years ago, there was an earthquake that nearly flattened Metropolis. My sister, Lois, was one of the first casualties.”

A look of surprise crossed Alex’s face. She leaned closer to Lucy, giving her her full attention.

“Lois died. And I… I was in shock. And angry. And sad. I was away in college at that time. But Jimmy messaged me that Clark, I mean Superman, was going to do something about it.

“Superman, he…He used his sonic speed to rotate the earth back a few hours. Because of just one person. One life. He changed time, shifted the course of everyone’s reality. We don’t know the full consequences of his decision. But Clark never looked back. He would do anything for Lois. I have no doubt he would burn the world for her. It is both romantic and terrifying. But I am not complaining because at the end of it all, my sister is alive.”

“Well, you don’t have to worry. I think I’m a bit more logical than Clark.” Alex replied with a wry grin.

“Really?” Lucy’s face was impassive as she stared Alex down. “Is that why when Kara was under the Black Mercy, you told J’onn and James that, and I quote, ‘I’m coming back with my sister, or I’m not coming back at all,’ end quote.”

Alex hated it when Lucy shifted into her lawyer persona. It was harder to argue her case.

“I’m sure you would do the same for Lois.”

“As much as I love my sister, I won’t throw my life away just like that.” Lucy replied, a small grin curving her lips when she noticed Alex looked like she was about to cave in. “C’mon Alex. Imagine this. Let’s say in the future, Kara and I become really close that she would consider me as family. And one day, she would affectionately call me sister. A few years more, maybe she falls in love with me, and doesn’t see me as a sister anymore. Would that be wrong?”

“Well that’s different. You’re not related.”

Lucy threw up her hands and gestured, wordlessly at Alex.

“Do you even hear yourself?”

"The last thing Kara needs," Alex wasn't even aware that she stood up, her hands shook as she struggled to explain the complexity of the situation. "Is someone close to her, someone she considers as family, falling in love with her. She already has too many friends falling for her."

"Well tough shit, Agent Danvers. Kara is already in love with you."

Alex’s mouth opened to reply, but was immediately cut off by the voice of J’onn in their comm.

“Agent Danvers, Director Lane. There has been some activity with the Red Mercy. Proceed to cell number 1820 immediately.”


	6. It's Always You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saving each other was their thing.

"Maya, get down!" Kara hoped the Noonan's waitress would duck under the counter in time so she won't witness what happened next. Kara Danvers, in her fluffy pink cardigan and khaki glory, leapt out of her seat and tackled Mr Tahn in a blink of an eye.

 

Kara grabbed Mr Tahn's wrist towards the opposite wall just as the bullets fired, shattering pitchers and glassware on the tables across.

 

The thin, middle-aged man elbowed Kara's chin, making her head whip back, eyes wide in surprise. Mr Than’s hand broke free from Kara’s hold and pulled the trigger. 

 

The cash register exploded. Coins and bills flew up in the air. Maya shrieked and popped up from her behind the counter. The glass of her phone screen was broken in her shaking hands.

 

"Kara, I was calling the cops, but -"

 

Mr Tahn whirled and pointed the gun at the waitress.

 

"Maya, run! I got this!" Kara grunted as she wrestled with the shorter man whose arms and legs wriggled in unpredictable directions. He moved like a spider on its back, trying to upend itself. The pair spun across the room, toppling chairs and tables in their wake.

 

At the corner of her eye, Kara saw Maya sprint towards the exit.

 

"Please, stop. I don't want to hurt you." Kara said, finally pinning the man's arms flat against the wall. The gun dropped to their feet and slid across the floor.

 

"You can't hurt me," the man wheezed. His breath rank with decay. "I'm already dead." 

 

A lazy grin curled the man's thin lips. Showing teeth made of roiling, black tentacles.

He unhinged his jaw, releasing tentacles that lashed and coiled, trapping Kara’s limbs and squeezing her neck.

 

Kara struggled against her binds, her hands desperate to claw away the pressure against her wind pipe.

 

Her eyes burned red.

 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. If you kill me, you wouldn't know where we have taken your beloved Alex."

 

"Alex," Kara croaked feebly. Her mind zeroing on the thought of the brunette. She can’t let the day end without clearing the air with her. She was looking forward to a night of pizza, pot stickers and finally baring her heart to Alex. Reassure her that she wants nothing from her than what they already have now. 

 

Damn these monsters and their timing. 

 

She gritted her teeth as she kicked the soles of her boots hard, smashing the tiled floor as she flew them up. Mr Tahn’s’s back slammed the ceiling, raining debris on the floor. Kara wrenched an arm free and yanked the tentacles away from her throat. Her fist collided against the man’s jaw. She felt his bones crack under her knuckles.

 

"If you hurt her-"

 

"You'll what?" The man said even as a dozen more tentacles flew from underneath his sleeves, doubling his grip around Kara's throat, making her gasp for breath that was suddenly wrenched away. "Choke dramatically?"

  
  


* * *

 

_ (Back at the DEO) _

 

To say the Red Mercy was agitated was an understatement. It made a shrill, whistle-like sound as its tentacles banged its cage. And J'onn had no doubt that if it wasn't enclosed by aviation-grade plexiglass, the Red Mercy would've easily destroyed its prison and escape.

 

He tried again to reach into the mind of the creature, which he found earlier on was quite similar to the brainwaves of humans. But he only caught two words:

 

Alex. Hurry. 

 

Alex.  _ Hurry _ .

 

“What’s going on, J’onn?” Alex was suddenly at his side, with Lucy at her heels.

 

“We should transfer the Red Mercy to the underground prison at the desert base. Having less sunlight will subdue it.” Lucy said, sidling up to the Red Mercy, noting how it writhed violently. 

 

“It’s not trying to escape,” J’onn said as he crossed his arms. “It’s trying to urgently communicate. But it only wants to talk to Alex.”

 

Alex nodded as if J’onn was merely passing her the phone to talk to an extraterrestrial parasite. She approached the enclosure and pressed her palm against the glass.

 

Immediately, the Red Mercy calmed down and placed a tentacle where Alex’s palm was. It hissed into Alex’s mind.

 

_ Red: Alex! I’m hungry! _

 

_ Alex: Not my problem. _

 

_ Red: But you promised me glucose. If I don’t eat in the next hour, I will die. _

 

Alex thought she heard a pout in the Red Mercy’s voice. Which, irritatingly, still sounded like Alex’s voice.

 

_ Alex: And why should I care? _

 

_ Red: Because Kara! She thinks you’re good. And when I became you, she thought I was good, too. And now Mother Mercy has her and if I die, I won’t be able to help you find Kara.  _

 

“Wait, Kara is in trouble?” Alex shot back, out loud. This made Lucy, who was lost at the telepathic exchange, stand in attention.

 

“Ask her for Kara’s, location.” J’onn said.

 

“It could be a trick.” Lucy said, sharing a look with J’onn. “Somebody sent the Red Mercy to emotionally manipulate Supergirl. And they are probably doing that through Alex.”

 

_ Red: I don’t like her and the Martian. Please send them out. _

 

_ Alex: No. These people will help us find Kara. _

 

_ Red: The Martian keeps poking my brain and that little lady wants me buried in the desert. I can’t work like this.  _

 

“I’m sorry J’onn, Lucy. But the Red Mercy won’t talk with the two of you around.” Alex said, confident that the two will understand. There are cameras within the prison that will relay everything they need to know.

 

J’onn’s jaw tensed. He eyed Alex briefly, nodded curtly at the Red Mercy and exited. Lucy opened her mouth as if to say something, then she closed it and shot the creature with a parting glare heavy with distrust.

 

When the two directors were gone, Alex jabbed a finger at the Red Mercy.

 

“Here’s how it’s going to be. I’ll feed you if you tell me first where Kara is.” 

 

Alex heard the Red Mercy huff in her mind. 

 

_ Fine. It’s like I have a choice anyway. It is either the wrath of Mother Mercy or you humans. _

 

“What do you mean?”

 

_ I’m just a minion, okay? Non of Krypton brought us to Earth. He nursed all of us, and punished us if we don’t obey him. He wanted to grow us into some military operative for his own use. But Mother Mercy, the biggest baddest Mercy, escaped and took us with her. We thought we were finally free, until  _ she _ controlled our minds. _

 

“So Mercies have mind control powers?”

 

_ Only Mother Mercy. She sends us out to find hosts. We are telepathically linked to her. When we feed on a host, we feed her too. We soon found out that humans are junk food. They die too quickly and they can only keep us full for a few minutes. Only life forms from the Rao planetary system can truly sustain us. And that is when Mother Mercy became obsessed with Kara. Since we heard a Black Mercy failed in containing Kara, she sent me. And Mother Mercy was happy. Until you woke Kara up. _

 

“Does this Mother Mercy have Kara now?”

 

_ She sent one of her minions to get Kara. Mother has been hungry for too long. She wants to directly feed on her, and I am sure she is not sharing Kara to any of us. Selfish old hag.  _

 

Alex recoiled at the thought of a colony of Mercies feeding on Kara. These creatures are primarily driven by their hunger. Who knows at what lengths they will go to, to sustain themselves?

 

“If your minds are linked, your Mother Mercy knows you are talking to me. Why should I believe anything you say?”

 

_ Mother always knows. But she can’t control me all the time. She gets weak, you see. She’s big and old. And she needs more food than I do. And my guess is if she doesn’t feed on Kara soon, she’ll die. I think you and I are better off if Mother Mercy doesn’t eat Kara. Can I eat now? Talking about eating makes me hungry. Is that juicy thumb sucking Daxamite still here? _

 

“I told you, you’ll get your food after. Now, tell me where Kara is.”

 

* * *

 

  
  
  


The occupants of the black mini van were abruptly shoved to the right as the driver made a sharp left.

 

Mon-El found himself half on top of a scowling Agent Vasquez.

 

“Get off,” Vasquez growled, pushing the Daxamite back to his seat.

 

“Hey, us aliens are not impervious to the F1 force too y’know.”

 

“Inertia.” Alex corrected as she settled back to her seat. She handed the comms ear piece to each member of the team, adding a palm-sized spray bottle to Mon-El. “ETA is 10 minutes. I want Agent Sato keeping the engine running and the doors open. Remember, contain the hostile and go. If the Mercy attacks, use your tasers and stuns. Ordinary bullets don’t work.”

 

“And human fragrance enhancers work?” Mon-El asked as he sniffed daintily at his wrist where he spritzed the bottle. 

 

A slow, manic grin spread across Alex’s face.

 

“No, that’s glucose. You need to thoroughly spray yourself with that.”

 

“Why?” Mon-El spritzed his tongue and smacked his lips. “Mmm, this thing is yummy.”

 

“Apparently the Mercies think so, too. And they also think that organisms from the Rao planetary system are particularly appetizing.”

 

“Well, that’s me. I am, as many women have said, Royally Tasty.” Mon-El’s big grin drooped when he saw Agent Vasquez’s face twitch into a smirk. “What?” He asked the now stoic-faced agent.

 

* * *

 

 

Kara felt her throat constrict impossibly tighter. The image of Mr Tahn’s snarling face was becoming blurry. She summoned her strength to punch his grin away, but her arms, and the rest of her body, didn’t obey her. 

 

If this is how the curtain falls, she wished she was back in time. Back when she was pushing Fort Rozz out of Earth’s atmosphere. At least her last act then would be saying I love you to Alex, and saving the Earth. And not losing consciousness while being gift-wrapped like a mummy by rough, leathery tentacles.

 

Her vision started to dim. When Kara opened her mouth for air, she felt as if she swallowed water instead. And she was sinking lower and lower into the dark abyss.

 

_ Good bye, Alex. _

 

She thought as her eyes fluttered shut.

 

“Let her go!” 

 

A commanding voice said. A voice that sounded fondly familiar, one that she would follow without thought or reason.

 

There was a brilliant flash of light and suddenly Kara broke free. Her noose was cut and she fell, hands and knees crashing to the floor. She gulped her first lungful of air and coughed. 

When she opened her eyes, she saw DEO agents streaming in with Alex at the lead. The brunette’s face was carved in concentration as she trained her plasma blaster at a moving target.

 

“Hey, Ugly!” Mon-El yelled from the door. He was waving his hands in the air like he just didn’t care. “Check out  _ this _ booty.”

 

Mon-El turned and wriggled his bum. 

 

Vasquez rolled her eyes and set the contraption in the designated area.

 

Alex resisted urge to point his gun at the Daxamite, who was slapping his ass and started singing - no -  _ howling _ , All The Single Ladies. Enthusiastically off-key.

 

Kara vaguely thought if she had passed out and was dreaming all this. She certainly felt lightheaded.

 

Mr Tahn, who was looped around the curtain rods, unleashed an almighty screech. He tossed his head back, unhinged his jaw, and vomited. 

 

A large leathery Black Mercy, coated in blood and slime, was hurled unto the floor. It made wet, slapping noises against the tiles as it scuttled towards the Daxamite.

 

“Mon-El, now!”

 

Just when the Mercy was a few inches away from Mon-El, the Daxamite supersped his way to the far corner. A metal cage snapped shut, trapping the Black Mercy on the spot where Mon-El was seconds ago. The creature shrieked as electricity surged between the bars, burning the tentacles that slipped through it. When the Black Mercy curled itself into a protective ball inside the cage, Agent Vasquez pushed a button on the remote, rolling the cage out the door towards the van.

 

“Containment done. Evacuate the civilian. Everyone move out,” Vasquez said, and nodded to two agents who lifted the limp form of Mr Tahn into a stretcher. She spared a glance at Alex who dropped her gun to the floor and rushed towards Kara who looked semi-conscious. 

 

Mon-El hovered beside Kara’s other side, a look of concern creasing his face.

 

“I said move.” Vasquez grabbed the back of Mon-El’s shirt and attempted to drag him to the door.

 

“But she might need help. I could carry her.” Mon-El said, noting Kara’s pale face, eyes half-closed.

 

“She has all the help she needs. Now.  _ Move.  _ Or I’ll whack a lead pipe on your head.”

With much grumbling about “earth women being too aggressive”, Mon-El followed Vasquez out to the door.

 

Alex released a sigh of relief. “I thought he’d never leave.”

 

“Alex.” Kara’s voice was hoarse and faint. Her blue eyes tracing Alex’s features. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

 

“Hey,” Alex said, a smile in her voice. She kneeled beside Kara and slipped an arm under her back, helping her sit up. “You’re the one who almost got nabbed by a ten-foot Mercy and you’re asking  _ me _ if I was okay?”

 

“He said that they took you, I was worried.” Kara clutched Alex’s arm, just above her elbow, and rested her forehead on the brunette’s shoulder. I’m glad you’re okay.” Kara’s voice was muffled, her lips pressed against Alex’s collarbone. She closed her eyes and basked in the familiar Alex bouquet of gun oil, coffee and the citrus scent of her favorite shampoo. 

 

“I’m glad you’re okay, too.” Alex shut her eyes and gripped Kara tighter. She sighed as the strong feel of Kara’s arms encircled her, reminding her that Kara is here, safe with her.

 

“Karaaa.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You’re doing that thing again.”

 

“What thing?” Kara asked innocently as she lightly rubbed her nose against the hollow of Alex’s throat.

 

“That puppy sniffy thing. I am an elite agent that strikes fear in the hearts of evil. What would my junior agents think if they walk in?”

 

“Well…” Kara pulled away from the embrace, hands drifting to the brunette’s shoulders. “They’d think you are this totally bad ass woman who has a soft spot for her favorite person.”

Kara caught the flicker of fear in those brown eyes, like Alex was ready to bolt to the nearest exit. A small, sad smile played across Kara’s lips. “You mean, I’m not? Your favorite person?”

 

The slightest quaver in the Kryptonian’s voice made Alex still her whirling thoughts. She took a calming breath. 

 

“No. you’re not my favorite person.” Alex’s heart dropped when she saw the shine in those blue eyes dim. She lifted a hand and cupped Kara’s cheek and peered into her eyes. “You are my favorite alien, the most important one in my life and  _ nothing _ will ever change that.”

 

“Even if that alien happens to...fall in love with you?” Kara dared not look at Alex’s eyes, she kept her gaze on Alex’s shiny combat boots. Soft fingers that caressed her chin made her look up and meet Alex’s gaze. It reminded of the many times that Kara stuttered and tripped over speaking english at school, she would hang her head in shame, but Alex would lift her chin and gaze at her this way. Warm. Accepting. And full of so much faith. And Kara believed she could do anything, absolutely anything, because Alex looked at her this way.

 

“Yeah.” Alex said as she fought all the fears that stormed her heart. “Even that.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took almost a month. Busy cuz the girlfriend is moving to another country and my heart isn't ready to do another LDR. Will reply to those thoughtful comments as soon as I can.
> 
> Thank you for bearing with this.  
> Salamat.


End file.
